Characters
Clarissa Bane Clarissa, often called Clary is the sister of Lily and she lives with a fisherman who is supposed to be her father. When she and Lily fall into Downworld a magical land, Clary learns that Lily is not her sister. Clary is part of a group of magical and powerful people called The Instruments. She is bound to protect Downworld and leads an immortal life. She is also a demigod, her mother being the Greek Goddess Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war. Clary is a wielder of great magical powers. She can create fire, water, ice and a force that can blast an enemy backward with a mere flick of her wrist. Clary is also a wonderful carver of Runes - magical marks and signs with specific functions. Clary wields a black bow and arrow that the sun god Ra forged for her. The arrows are well feathered and the bow is a great curve. Clary is a very important character. Lily Cliffs Lily and is said to be the twin sister of Clarissa (Clary), though she is a few days older than Clary. Whilst running from their father the fisherman who plans to enslave them, Lily and Clary tumble into Downworld, a magical land of the magical folk. Lily learns that she is not the sister of Clary but like her, she is part of the magical circle of people called the Instruments and was made to protect Downworld. She is also a demigod, the daughter of the Greek Goddess of beauty and marriage, Aphrodite. Lily wields a sword that takes up the face of a small sword model which turns into a real sword upon tossing it in the air. Lily has the power to sense something that is not beautiful from a long way. Leopold Nolin Leopold is often called Leo, and is the brother of Katherine. Leo was an orphan in our world in Chicago with a sister. Leo was once bullied by some school gangsters and was crying as his sister Katherine when Leo wished that he could use magic to destroy the bullies and Katherine wished the same when they were taken in a sudden cyclone and taken to Downworld, a magical land of magical creatures. There Leo learned that he and Katherine were part of the the magical circle of powerful people called Instruments who are bound to protect Downworld. They were also demigods - the offspring of the Greek War God Aries. Leo is a good wielder of swords and spears but later he also becomes a good archer when Clarissa Bane teaches how to shoot. As a gift from his godly parent, he has quick battle reflexes. Other than that he is poor wielder of magic, even when Clarissa Bane teaches him how to use magic. Katherine Nolin Katherine is the sister of Leopold (Leo). Katherine was an orphan in our world in Chicago with a brother. Leo was once bullied by some school gangsters and was crying as his sister Katherine when Leo wished that he could use magic to destroy the bullies and Katherine wished the same when they were taken in a sudden cyclone and taken to Downworld, a magical land of magical creatures. There Katherine learned that she and Leo were part of the the magical circle of powerful people called Instruments who are bound to protect Downworld. They were also demigods - the offspring of the Greek War God Aries. Katherine is a good wielder of throwing knives and swords. Like Leo, as a gift from her godly parent, she has quick battle reflexes. Katherine wields no magic. Elizabeth Branwell Elizabeth and Edward were the offspring of Zeus, the Greek sky god. They were part of the magical circle of people called Instruments and they were already familiar with magic and with Downworld and all the creatures inhabiting it. They were the first Instruments and also the only ones already born in Downworld. Elizabeth wields no magic but she wields a whip that wraps around her arm and comes into her hand at her command. It is silver and the hilt is golden and solidifies when Elizabeth's hand comes around it but becomes flexible when it wraps around her arm. She calls her whip Snake Fang because the first kill she made with it was a snake and she also broke the snake's fang. As a godly gift Elizabeth can electrify anything. Edward Branwell Elizabeth and Edward were the offspring of Zeus, the Greek sky god. They were part of the magical circle of people called Instruments and they were already familiar with magic and with Downworld and all the creatures inhabiting it. They were the first Instruments and also the only ones already born in Downworld. Edward wields no magic but is an expert at using scythes and other curved blades. His specially forged scythe is called Wolf Tooth because the first kill he made with it was a wild wolf. Like his sister, his gift was Zeus was control over lighting.